Rosas
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: É eterno, é real, e romântico. O mais lindo do amor, é que nem sempre se precisam de palavras para expressar sentimentos. Saga de Gêmeos x Kanon de Dragão Marinho / Gêmeos. Contém Incesto e Yaoi.


**Rosas**

Ainda havia muito a ser feito, e já era tarde perto do horário que eu tinha estipulado para ter tudo pronto. Mas eu ainda precisava calcular mentalmente cada canto do aposento, em busca de ideias e eventuais complementos para o meu plano. Apesar de ser familiar com o quarto, eu ainda sentia que precisava de mais alguma coisa. Eu _tinha_ que deixar tudo perfeito. Tudo, porque eu sei que ele ia gostar.

Ainda montando tudo mentalmente, fui até a mochila que havia trazido com todos os preparativos. Ajoelhei, com certa dificuldade, eu ainda estava com o meu manto de trabalho, de Grande Mestre, e com uma vestimenta longa como essa, havia pequenos problemas em atitudes comuns para o resto das pessoas que vestiam calças. Ainda puxei um pouco da roupa para não impedir alguns movimentos, para depois tirar alguns pacotinhos plásticos. Dentro de cada um, continha uma quantidade razoável de pétalas. Em sua maioria, rosas vermelhas, mas alguns dos pacotes havia outras cores, brancas, amarelas e laranjas. Ele amava flores tanto quanto eu, e escolher as com significado certo para uma noite romântica, era fundamental. Detalhes que eram fundamentais.

Amor, pureza, malícia e desejo. Eram alguns sentimentos que existiam entre nós dois e que se refletiam nessas pétalas, dando um gosto do que viriam pelas próximas horas. Foi então que me ergui com um dos pacotes contendo as vermelhas, e após abri-lo, o distribui em cima da cama, fazendo com que as pétalas parecessem um segundo edredom, natural por cima do de tecido azul em tom safira. Na barra, havia desenhos de corais em mistos de bege, rosa amaranto e uma tonalidade salmão. A cara dele.

Depois de ter distribuído um pouco pela cama, o fiz nas mesinhas ao lado da cama, já misturando com algumas brancas. Guardei parte das vermelhas, eu _só_ estava no quarto, ainda havia um caminho a ser feito. E junto com as mais claras, coloquei algumas laranjas e alguns raros toques de amarelas. As que se destacavam, iriam para _outro_ aposento. Parei o que fazia, e observei o quarto, apenas com a decoração recém-colocada. Ainda faltavam alguns detalhes. Busquei por algumas mais, laranjas e brancas e fiz um caminho, até o banheiro naquela suíte, em Gêmeos. Aproveitei e fiz a mesma coisa, até a porta, com as vermelhas, mais uma vez.

Levei a mochila para o banheiro, com cuidado pelo caminho, para não desfazer o meu recente trabalho. E a depositei perto da pia. Virei à torneira fria da banheira quase totalmente, para enchê-la logo. Eu não tinha tempo a perder. E assim que ela estava cheia, joguei mais uma vez, algumas pétalas vermelhas em cima da água, mas deixando um toque sutil, não queria que fosse exagerado. E voltei à mala. Busquei um pequeno pacote de sais de banho que eu havia aprendido, e preparado, sem Kanon saber. Era agradável o cheiro, floral, _como deveria ser para nós_. E as depositei gentilmente na água.

E agora, eu entrava em outra etapa. As velas. Como meu gêmeo, meu amado, não estava em casa há algumas horas, eu pude separar algumas velas aromáticas para o quarto, e algumas comuns e mais delicadas e azuladas para o banheiro, já que seria iluminado apenas com elas. Ainda ali mesmo, no banheiro, peguei na mochila os fósforos para acender cada vela ali dentro. Era um aposento espaçoso, deveria dizer até grande, _apropriado para mim e para o meu amor_. Uma insistiu em não querer acender, e por pouco não queimo o meu dedo. Mas evitei, _nada daria errado naquela noite!_

Voltei ao quarto, agora, com velas mais grossas, mas brancas, e mais dispostas pelo lugar. Cada uma em o tamanho adequado, e melhor, não derreteriam por completa em uma noite. Contava com as pétalas como contava com as velas. Voltei a arrumar as partes de flores no chão de entrada, pois não queria que um possível vento da fresta da porta as tirasse de seus devidos lugares, e nem quando Kanon abrisse a porta, desmontasse, pois ele _precisava_ seguir aquele caminho.

Parei por um momento. Com cuidado fui até o banheiro, voltei ao quarto, fazendo isso por algumas diversas vezes, até que eu tivesse uma visão satisfatória do meu próprio trabalho. Faltava uma coisa naquela arrumação, a música. Escolhi algo sutil, de fundo, algo que Kanon amava ouvir, era uma noite para _ele_, para _nós_. Ergui um pouco do meu manto para passar pelas pétalas, e fui até o móvel a pouquíssimos metros onde havia nossa televisão, aparelho de som, e mais alguns eletrônicos. Busquei na partição embaixo do aparelho do som, algumas opções específicas. Havia CD's de alguns estilos específicos, mas de ambos. Éramos gêmeos até no gosto musical. Relembrei de uns CD's do Kanon de músicas de algumas épocas passadas, até que encontrei uma coletânea de músicas clássicas. Minha favorita eram melodias românticas, e ele amava também ouvi-las comigo. A tomei entre os dedos rapidamente e coloquei no aparelho, dando o início da reprodução, e regulando o volume, bem baixo, mas audível o suficiente.

Pronto. Agora só faltava ele, e eu trocar de roupa. Tornei ao banheiro, arrumando a mochila bagunçada, e a levei para a nossa cômoda. Aproveitei e tirei do mesmo móvel, meu outro manto. Vestia um em tonalidade preta, e agora, poria um em azul-marinho. E já acostumado com aquele gênero de roupa, não demorei em me vestir novamente. Com os dedos, penteei os meus cabelos, e fiquei a aguardar. Peguei o celular, vendo a hora, seis e vinte.

Como eu não podia deixar que meu amor chegasse a meio aos preparativos, pedi a ele que fosse buscar algumas coisas para repormos em casa. Quando pedi, eu senti que ele desconfiou, Kanon sabia o quanto eu não aprovava que ele fizesse muitos trabalhos domésticos, e pedir para ele fazer, algo muito menos que raro... Sim, ele tinha motivo para desconfiar. Mas quando ele retornasse, pedi que me avisassem em meu celular, assim, eu o aguardaria ao finalizar os detalhes.

E para a minha alegria, e brevemente para a alegria do meu amor, houve um toque breve em meu celular. Kanon estava voltando para casa. Eu sorri abertamente, estava ansioso para revê-lo. Respirei fundo, desliguei o celular e o guardei na gaveta dentro da cômoda. Voltei ao banheiro, queria que fosse ainda mais surpresa quando ele chegasse. Queria que ele visse o quarto, e depois me visse. Deixei meu cosmo brando, assim ele notaria onde na casa eu estava.

Ouvi a porta se abrir sutilmente para em seguida, ouvir uma. Sorri ainda mais satisfeito e apareci na porta do banheiro. Ele me olhava com paixão, enquanto eu caminhava ao seu encontro e ele, ao meu. Não houve mais palavras, tomei os lábios dele aos meus. Queria senti-lo e tê-lo, afinal, já fiquei muito tempo sem ele hoje, e agora, ele voltava aos meus braços, como quando fez quando nos reencontramos ao vê-lo com a armadura que um dia foi minha.

Ele retribuiu aquele beijo, era um beijo apaixonado. A cada dia, nós nos apaixonávamos mais. Se era possível se apaixonar mais, se era possível amar ainda mais alguém, eu não sabia, ele não sabia. Nós só sentimos e nos sentíamos assim. Enquanto eu ainda o beijava, não queria que houvesse fim, toquei em sua cintura com as minhas mãos. Foram toques suaves, para então se tornarem mais firmes ao tempo que chegaram a suas costas e então, o trouxe para mim, enquanto ele se permitia envolver meu pescoço e se entregar aos nossos beijos. Por um momento, toquei o rosto dele com as minhas mãos, quando ele inclinou o rosto para continuarmos a massagear a língua de um com a do outro, e ele fez o mesmo.

Enquanto meu gêmeo e meu amor continuava a me beijar e tocar suavemente meu rosto com aquele dedos delicados, minhas mãos desceram até suas nádegas. E em um movimento ágil e rápido, o ergui, trazendo-o para o meu colo. Ele envolveu minha cintura com as pernas dele, e como sustentação, minhas mãos o apoiavam em suas pernas. O levei para a cama, e com cuidado o deitei.

Apoiei uma mão ao lado de sua cabeça, na cama, e com ambos em meio às rosas. Aquilo era um paraíso, aquele momento, aquela companhia. Com a minha outra mão, toquei em seu rosto. Mas eu tinha medo naquele toque. Medo de quebra-lo. O físico dele era idêntico ao meu, mas ele era muito mais lindo e diferentemente de mim, _gostoso_, mas ainda assim, eu o amo tanto, que até os toques na pele dele deveriam ser sutis, delicados. Havia malícia no olhar dele, e um sorriso de ternura, ele também tocava o meu rosto, idênticos. Com os olhares que nós trocávamos, muitas coisas dizíamos um ao outro.

E que principalmente, que Kanon que é a minha alma.

**x-x-x**

Notas da autora: Não sei definir se o gênero da estrutura dessa fanfic, apenas me veio a idéia, e eu tive que escrevê-la. E claro, que foi uma inspiração do Kanon, obviamente perfeito! (L) E com a fanfic maravilhosa sobre ele.

Sendo assim, essa, um Saga POV, à Alma.


End file.
